Dev Finds Out Chandni's Feelings
Dev Finds Out Chandni's Feelings is the 53rd episode of the show and is aired on 13 September 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Chandni saying you know its raining outside, I will be there till you say you care for me. He asks what did you think to stand in rain. She says you think from mind and I think from heart. He says I don’t care if you stand in rain or storm. She says you will come Dev. He says I told you many times, elders are called Aap. She says I also told you many times, dear ones are called tum, you will come. She asks him to have food and acts dizzy. She says I will go and do this, its not love which doesn’t have risk, are you listening Dev. He says ya. She asks shall I go. He says your wish. She goes out. Chandni stands in rain. Advay looks on. He goes to have dinner. She looks at the window. He goes to the window and sees her getting drenched. She feels cold. He recalls her words. She gets hurt and screams. She falls back. Advay sees her bleeding foot. He turns and goes away. A tree branch is about to fall on her. She gets shocked and closes eyes. Advay comes and holds it. Rabba ve…..plays… His hand bleeds. He gives her other hand to her. She looks at him. He asks her to get up. He lifts her and takes her. Shilpa jumps to open door. Murli jokes on her short height. They argue. He helps her by lifting. She asks what’s this misbehavior, leave me. He drops her. She says I said leave me and you left. Chandni asks Advay to say he cares for me. He asks her to shut up. Murli and Shilpa see them. Murlo says I didn’t see anything. Shilpa says yes, I can’t see anything from my height. Advay asks don’t you guys have to sleep, what’s so funny. They smile and go. Chandni rests on Advay’s shoulder. She says you don’t like rain right. He says you are saying right. She thanks him for saving her. He takes her to room. She says you don’t care for me right. He says no, sleep now, I m going to my room. She screams. He comes back and asks what happened. He sees her wound and says I told you not to do this drama, you got hurt. He does the aid. She smiles. Wo khafa hai…….plays….. He blows on her wound and sees her smiling. He gives her medicine. He asks her to sleep. She screams. He sees her hair stuck in his watch. He tries to free her hair. She sleeps and holds his hand. Advay looks at her. She talks in sleep. She says I didn’t do anything, I can’t see hatred in your eyes Dev, how can you think I can do wrong with you, I wrote many letters to you. She cries. He wipes her tears and rests. He falls asleep. Its morning, Advay wakes up and thinks to go out before Chandni wakes up. Nani knocks the door and enters. She asks Chandni to wake up. Advay thinks Nani shouldn’t know I m here. Nani walks to the bed calling her. Advay jumps to the other side of the bed and lifts Chandni’s face when Nani bends to touch her. Nani says she is sleeping. Advay sees Chandni holding his hand. Nani says Chiku, if you got awake, come down and have breakfast. Advay says how does Nani know this. Nani goes. Chandni wakes up and smiles. She says let me sleep, you are caring for me, and even then you say you don’t care for me. He asks her to come down, she didn’t eat food since yesterday. She talks sweetly. He asks her not to call him tum and ji. She asks him to say what to call him. He goes saying this girl….She says this guy…. Advay comes for breakfast. Nani asks where is Chandni. Adi says husbands call wives by other names, Advay should call Chandni something. They all suggest names. Adi says no, CM will call her baby. They smile. Adi says just baby is lifted in arms, right Mama. Advay looks at Murli. Murli says we didn’t see anything. Nani says and I don’t see anything. Pooja says we don’t see anyone caring. Advay asks her not to use word care. Chandni comes. Adi says your baby has come. Chandni asks where is baby. Adi says CM will call you baby. She says I don’t think so. Nani, Pooja and Adi ask Advay to call her baby. Chandni controls her smile. Precap: Nani says I want to do Suhaagthaal rasam today. Maasi says this marriage is not a marriage, what’s the need of any rasam. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 53 References Episode 53 Guide